


Getting Harder and Harder (To Breathe)

by magnagloriousness (orphan_account)



Category: Sugar Pine 7 RPF
Genre: All of these things are mentioned at the very least, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Choking, Consensual Somnophilia, D/s, Demi-god Jeremy, Denial of Dating, Dom Jeremy, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Hand Jobs, Kneeling, M/M, Mentions of Murder, Mentions of Myth & Folklore, Riding, Rimming, Running from Emotions, Smut, Sub James, Subdrop, Subspace, Topping from the Bottom, UMMM YEAH, it's light-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-01-22 06:29:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12475524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/magnagloriousness
Summary: Jeremy and James navigate their alternative lifestyle.(That is a gay joke.)[This fic is three connected smutty drabbles in chronological order]





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [personalized_radio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/personalized_radio/gifts).



> Title from Maroon 5's "Harder to Breathe." Also a convenient dick joke.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James and Jeremy hook up for the first time.
> 
> "Like a Virgin" plays in the background.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This occurs before the other two. It's a little backstory-ish.
> 
> Also, I'm not marking this as complete because it will not be done for a while, but expect some more time before the next update.

James is drunk. He's not the drunkest he's been in recent memory. Or any memory. Or lack of memory because when he blacks out, he blacks out hard. And he thinks he's going to black out tonight. SourceFed is over.

James has no idea what he's going to do now that SourceFed has ended. He was so happy when he started there, but now he has no immediate plans. Career-wise. Right now he's planning on getting drunker. And probably blacking out. He needs a lot more beer and more shots to do that.

He can see Steve over on the other side of the bar and a bunch of their coworkers in between. Former coworkers. He's going to have to get used to that. They all came out to drink and to catch up and just process what's happening.

James is heading to the bathroom when he sees Jeremy. They've met before. He's a friend of Parker who is a friend of James. They've worked together before. James' doesn't remember too much about working with Jeremy, but he remembers meeting him. James remembers looking him up and down and thinking, "Under different circumstances, maybe I could buy him a drink." But then they were working and James had done his best to forget about how attractive Jeremy was at first glance.

Jeremy is in the hallway to the bathroom leaning up against the wall. He nods at James when they make eye contact. James nods back and starts to shift past him to the bathroom. It's a tight hallway. Jeremy is right at the entrance and he's blocking most of the path. His strong legs rest against the other wall. He doesn't move them when James tries to step over his legs.

"You might not want to go in there," Jeremy says and he gestures at the door with his beer. James freezes. He's got one leg on either side of Jeremy's legs.

"Umm," James says. And he looks down at Jeremy. Fuck, he's close. This is a very small hallway. He tries not to think about the things that they could do with Jeremy between his legs.

"Two guys just went in there and they were a little connected-" Jeremy rubs at his lips with the tip of the beer bottle. "If you know what I mean."

"Oh, yeah. I got you," James says and stares at Jeremy's lips. There's a droplet of beer on his full bottom lip. James shakes it off. "Do you know if there's somewhere else I can go?"

"The alley out back?" Jeremy suggests. "Well, no. There's usually a couple or two fucking back there by this time of night."

"Well shit," James says.

He looks at the door to the bathroom. He knew he shouldn't have popped the seal so early in the night. James' bladder is uncomfortably full, but if he leaves to find a bathroom now, then he might not find Jeremy when he gets back. And that's one of the worst things James can imagine right now.

"Can I buy you a drink?" James blurts and he looks back at Jeremy.

Jeremy tilts his head to the side. Holy shit, he's so close. James watches as Jeremy licks his lips, finally gets the drop of beer off his bottom lip. James tries very hard not wish that he's that drop of beer. James doesn't even try not to wish that he could lick the droplet up.

"Sure," Jeremy says.

Jeremy pushes off of the wall and leaves James floundering as he walks to the bar. James trails behind Jeremy as he makes his way through the crowd. People just part ways for him like it's nothing. James sticks close and he knows he's not imagining the feel of warmth off of Jeremy's back. James wants to curl up in that warmth like a cat curls up in the sun.

Jeremy reaches the bar and the bartender looks up and hands him two beers without any fuss. Jeremy hands one to James when he reaches the bar. James leans against the bar and tries not to feel overwhelmed. Jeremy is close enough for him to touch. So he does. He takes the beer from Jeremy and lets his other hand brush Jeremy's lower back.

Jeremy smiles at James and takes a sip. James does the same and presses his hand a little harder into the small of Jeremy's back. Jeremy shifts his stance and leans against the bar to look more directly at James. He starts talking but James can't hear him clearly over the noisy patrons and the music. James tries to read his lips, but he just gets stuck staring at Jeremy's lips.

James zones out and stares at Jeremy's lips and feels the warmth of his back for a good five minutes. Jeremy keeps talking like he didn't notice a change in James' attention. Which is possible. Jeremy's lips smile. He downs the rest of his beer. James watches him swallow. Jeremy reaches out and takes James' beer from him and drinks the rest of that too.

"You still need to go?" Jeremy asks. "That couple just stumbled out to catch a cab."

"Oh," James says. "Yeah, I guess I do."

"Cool, I'll walk you there," Jeremy says.

Jeremy reaches behind him and grabs James' hand to pull him away. Jeremy guides him through the crowd and laces their fingers together. James can't do anything but follow. Jeremy pulls James past a couple blocking the hallway to the bathroom. James shudders when he realizing the man being pressed into the wall is getting fingered by the man doing the pressing. It might be a fantasy, but at a glance, James sees Jeremy pressing him into a wall and fingering him. Jeremy opens the door to the bathroom and shows James in.

"I'll be outside," he says as he shuts the door.

James is glad that the previous occupants chased everyone out of the bathroom and now he's alone. Oh god, he's alone. He looks at himself in the mirror. Jeremy is waiting for him outside. He needs to pee. James rushes to the urinal and relieves himself. Once that business is taken care of, he washes his hands and stares in the mirror.

Jeremy is waiting for him outside. Holy shit, Jeremy is waiting for him outside. James looks at himself in the mirror. His face is flushed and he's got the beginnings of pit stains. He's sweating like a pig stuck in a hen house.

James peels his shirt off and grabs a handful of paper towels to scrub the sweat off. He doesn't want to be sweaty when he goes to meet Jeremy. He doesn't know what they're doing, but he would like to get sweaty with Jeremy. Not be sweaty before they even do anything.

The door opens behind him and Jeremy slides in. He looks James up and down. Then he sighs and walks over to help James pat himself dry. James turns to face him.  


"I was sweaty and I wanted to not be," James blurts.

"How much have you had to drink?" Jeremy asks. James thinks about that a little bit.

"Three beers and a shot," James says and Jeremy smiles.

"That's not a lot. I came in here and thought you had more," Jeremy says.

"No, I'm just sweaty," James says and his eyes dart over Jeremy's face with his dark dark eyes.

"Hey, hey," says Jeremy. "You're okay."

He reaches out and helps James put on his shirt. Jeremy uses both hands to smooth out the wrinkles. His hands slide down James' arms, smooth across his chest, and slide farther down to James' belt loops. James shivers. He presses back against the sink and Jeremy warms his front.

Jeremy leans up and presses his lips to James' lips. They're soft and the kiss is gentle enough that James has to remember to kiss back. His eyes slip closed. He's never kissed anyone with a beard before and James decides that he likes the feel of Jeremy's beard bushing against his face as they kiss. James raises his hands and cups Jeremy's face closer to him. Jeremy tugs on James' belt loops and pulls him closer.

James can feel the beginning of Jeremy's erection against his leg and his mouth opens with a gasp. Jeremy pulls away and James follows after him. Jeremy laughs and kisses James once, twice before he pulls away again.

"I'm not a huge fan of tongue," Jeremy says. "Just so you know."

James nods and pulls him back to keep kissing. He manages to keep his tongue in his mouth when all he wants to do is lick his way into Jeremy's mouth until he's the only thing James can taste. One of Jeremy's hands slides under James' shirt and up his chest. His hand brushes James' nipple and James shudders. He pulls away.

"What's wrong?" asks Jeremy but James keeps his eyes closed.

"Nothing, just feels good," whispers James. Jeremy nods.

"How far do you want to go?" asks Jeremy and James shivers.

"Further."

"Okay. Want to do this somewhere other than a bar bathroom?" asks Jeremy.

James nods. He thinks about a little more and then nods again. Jeremy smiles and pulls James away from the sink. They leave the bathroom and the crowd parts again to let them walk through. James follows Jeremy in a daze. It's only when he's blasted with the cool night air that he realizes what he's agreed to.

Jeremy heads for a taxi, but James gets himself together enough to tug Jeremy to the alley by the bar. Jeremy looks confused but follows with no protest. James leans himself up against one of the walls and tugs Jeremy into him. Jeremy comes closer and pushes James into the wall a little bit.

"Here?" asks Jeremy.

"Yeah," James breathes and he leans into the kiss that Jeremy offers.

"Okay," says Jeremy between kisses.

Jeremy bites at James' lip and James breaks the kiss on the groan. James leans his head back and Jeremy leaves kisses pressed to James' neck. James gasps as Jeremy starts to suck on the corner of his jaw. James' eyes fly open.

"No, no marks," James says and shoves at Jeremy's shoulder.

"Okay, sorry," Jeremy whispers into James' ear.

James shudders and slides his hands up to Jeremy's shoulders. He decides in that moment that he likes Jeremy's shoulders. Jeremy's hands are under James' shirt again. He thumbs at James nipples then presses his hands into James abs on his way to James' belt.

"Jeremy, Jeremy," James whispers. "Touch me, touch me."

"Want to be more specific?" Jeremy asks.

"No, just..." James breathes.

Jeremy chuckles and palms at James' dick through his jeans. James groans and leans down to nibble at Jeremy's ear. Jeremy moans in response and James grins into Jeremy's neck.

"You proud of yourself?" Jeremy asks and James nods.

Jeremy presses a little harder at James' dick and James groans into Jeremy's ear. Jeremy's shoulders shake as he starts to unbuckle James' belt.

"Don't laugh at me, dude," James says. "It's my first time with someone who actually wants to touch my dick."

Jeremy goes still. He looks up at James.

"Really?" he asks.

"Yeah," James says. Jeremy's stillness is starting to make him uncomfortable.

"And you pick an alley outside a bar filled with all your former coworkers after you've all been told that your company is being shut down?"

James grabs his face and kisses him to get Jeremy to shut up. He can feel Jeremy sighs through his nose but his hands go back to undoing James' pants. Jeremy slips his hand into James' pants and rubs at his cock through his briefs.

James breaks the kiss to lean back and gasp at the feel of Jeremy's hands. He looks down in between their bodies and watches as Jeremy slips both of their cocks out of their pants and holds them in the same hand. James hisses at the dry friction. Jeremy lets go of his own and thumbs at the underside of James' shaft.

James throws his hand back and into the wall. The impact startles him out of his zone of lust and he realizes that there are sounds of wet lips and gasps and groans that aren't coming from him or Jeremy. Jeremy holds one of his hands up in front of his own face.

"We're not alone," James breathes. Jeremy sucks at his fingers and then starts licking at the palm of his hand.

"I know," says Jeremy between licks. "I told you a lot of couples come out here."

Jeremy wraps his spit-slick hand around both their cocks and starts jerking them off to a steady rhythm. James groans and rolls his head down to press his forehead into Jeremy's shoulder. They're no longer pressed tightly together and James has a perfect view in between their bodies to watch the process.

James' eyes start to slip shut, but Jeremy tights his grip and James' eyes fly open. Jeremy moans into his hear and James watches Jeremy come.

"Fuck," James whispers as Jeremy pants.

James reaches down and finishes himself off. Jeremy gets himself together enough to help, but what does it is James tilting his head back to look into Jeremy's blissed-out face. Jeremy's eyes are darker than before and his full bottom lip is a darker pink. James leans in and kisses him. Well, Jeremy kisses him and James pants into his mouth.

When it's over, Jeremy cleans James up and gently tucks James back into his pants before he does the same for himself. James leans back against the wall and wraps his arms around Jeremy's back when he moves closer.

"Come on," says Jeremy as he tugs James away from the wall. "Let's go."

James stumbles after him on shaky legs. Jeremy walks to the sidewalk. He pulls out his phone and James leans against his back and watches as Jeremy opens up his Lyft app. 

Jeremy is requesting a ride for two to his home address. Fuck.

James pulls away and waves to Jeremy.

"Thanks, man," James says. "That was great. But I got to go home now."

"Okay, we can go there," Jeremy says.

"No no, no," James says. "I got some things to do. Sorry."

"Okay," Jeremy says and he holds out his phone. "Give me your number so we can meet up later?"

"Uh, I can't," James says. "I have a mission."

And James turns and runs.


	2. 1

James doesn't usually let anyone's antics bother him. He lets it roll right off his back like water off a weathervane, just like he was taught in training. Live and let live like the enlightened individuals always say. Keep the peace inside, outside, frontside, backside. Patience grasshopper. But today is just too much.

Well, two days ago was too much. Yesterday felt like the earth was in perpetual motion and James was stumbling around trying to keep his legs steady while everyone around him laughed at his struggling walk. Today James feels like every nerve in his body is pulled taut and tight like they're all a split second away from snapping and leaving him with nothing solid to grasp. Like the sand in the hourglass has covered his entire body and has just now reached his mouth and the sand is slipping into his open mouth and down his throat.

The worst part is that Jeremy knows too. He always seems to know things that James doesn't want him to know. God-fucking-damn it. Jeremy's been watching James since James reached too much, but James refuses to ask for what he knows Jeremy is offering. He doesn't want to need that.

Three days ago, Jeremy started showing up at the office and making open comments about how his days and nights are free this week. Steve, the narcissist, always thinks Jeremy is talking to him and leaves the office with his two shadows, Cib and Alfredo, as soon as he possibly can.

Now James is alone with Jeremy in the office for the third day in a row. The first day was bad enough, James does not want to deal with another day of Jeremy watching him as he tries to get some work (really any work) done. Autumn's there but she's busy editing and the Hear Good 2.0 is still tucked away in the closet where James hid it after he realized Autumn had pulled it out of the trash like the weird little gremlin she is.

"You can leave at any time, dude," James says.

"Cool, cool," Jeremy says and he nods his head but he still sits there with his arms crossed like James never spoke at all.

"You can leave. Like Christ dude, get out of here," James says. "You're creepy as fuck."

"Sorry, sorry," says Jeremy as he raises his hands in surrender. "Just wanted to make sure you know that I'm here and I'm willing to help. However, I can help."

"I know, you've said that for literally the last three days. Fucking leave."

"If you're sure that my... help is not needed here, then of course."

"It's not needed or wanted. Goddamn it," James stands up before he punches the monitor in front of him. He takes off his hat and tries to breathe and channel inner peace and calm that he's been striving to have for the last few days.

James' eyes pop open. He looks down at the hat in his hands. He turns and kicks at the wall.

"Fuck! Fuck," James screeches. "I'm the beanie guy- not the fucking hat guy!"

He throws the hat to the ground and spins around.

Jeremy is a lot closer than James expected. He's standing a few inches from James' face and James is chest is too tight already. Jeremy is in his space and making it harder and harder to breathe.

James gasps and shoves away from Jeremy. He goes into the other room just so he can get some space, just so he can breathe a little. James doesn't even realize that Jeremy's followed him until he feels a hand on the back of his neck. Just holding him. It's nice. James forgets to be angry with himself for not noticing that someone as dangerous as Jeremy followed him.

"I can help you," says Jeremy. "Just give me the go-ahead and I will."

James closes his eyes. He turns to face Jeremy but keeps his eyes shut.  
He doesn't need to look, he can see Jeremy's face on his eyelids. He can see what Jeremy did last time for him last time, did to him last time, playing out like James' favorite movie. There's a clenching deep in his gut. God, James wants that again. He needs that again.

He nods and lets his arms drift up and around Jeremy's back. Jeremy squeezes his hand tighter around the back of James' neck. James can't hold back his gasp. The world slows, feels less like it's all seeping apart at the seams. Jeremy coos something into James' ear but his voice already sounds like they're underwater. James would be worried about how quickly he's dropped, but Jeremy's hand is still gripping the back of his neck and that's all James needs. He's anchored in place and he can't be moved by any of things that were bothering him.

Jeremy's other hand strokes James' side and the repetitive motion soothes James. The soft slide of Jeremy's large palms, up and down, raises goosebumps on James' skin. He feels his muscles relax bit by bit in time with the motion of Jeremy's hand. Jeremy walks him back until he's pressed with his back to a wall. Jeremy's warmth is covering his entire front and James tries to push forward and tries to get closer, but Jeremy holds him back with a touch of space between them. James whines high in the back of his throat. He's too far away.

"Hands at your sides, baby," Jeremy breathes into James' ear. James whines again but obeys Jeremy. Jeremy knows what he's doing.

"Good, good boy," Jeremy says and James lets a dreamy smile slip across his face.

"Get down, baby," Jeremy says. "Get down on your knees."

James would fucking drop to his knees just because Jeremy asked. But Jeremy keeps a tight hold on the back of James' neck and forces him to slow his descent. He feels Jeremy's hand leave his side as James slides closer to the ground. James lands lightly on his knees and forces his eyes open.

Looking up at Jeremy from this angle is the best view James has had all week. Hell, his whole life. Jeremy hasn't put James on his knees before, they've only had one scene and that was while both of them were drunk and it was even more under negotiated than comes recommended. And all the hookups before that were nothing like a scene.

But James has dreamed about that drunk fuck with Jeremy's eyes staring into his soul and Jeremy's touches hot and heavy and how his demands felt like brands across his skin. And he's dreamed about this too. He's dreamed about other things they can do. James kneeling for Jeremy was a reoccurring one.

"Color?" Jeremy asks.

"Green," sighs James.

"Good boy," Jeremy says.

Jeremy moves closer. He boxes James against the wall with his legs and hips. James rests his face against the denim of Jeremy's jeans. He breathes in and can smell clean detergent and a tinge of something metallic. Jeremy's getting hard and James nuzzles the bulge just to hear Jeremy curse.

"You want that?" Jeremy asks.

"Yes," James says. "Yes please."

"Okay, open your mouth," Jeremy says.

Jeremy keeps James anchored in place with one hand and uses his other hand to unzip his pants and slide his dick out. James lunges for it but Jeremy's hand holds him back. James' hands clench at his pants and he wants to touch and look and he wants to taste Jeremy's dick, but he can't. Jeremy hasn't said it's okay to move his hands, held him back when he tried to taste, and looking at the awe on Jeremy's face is doing so much for James right now.

"Come on, baby. Open your mouth for me."

Jeremy's voice is gravel rough and James is fucking here for it. He opens his mouth and closes his eyes. Jeremy gives a groan from above James and James almost mewls in response. There's a moment where nothing happens and James starts to feel foolish- but Jeremy places the tip of his dick just onto James' tongue.

James moans and hopes the vibrations will give him more. It works. Jeremy slides his dick just a bit further onto James' tongue. James is able to close his lips around the tip of Jeremy's dick and he opens his eyes to look at Jeremy's face.

His cheeks are flushed and James can see the color trailing down under the collar of his shirt. James wants his shirt off. He wants to see Jeremy's chest again, he wants to run his hands over Jeremy's strong back, and he wants to cling to Jeremy's shoulders. But Jeremy hasn't told him that he can. James starts to suck at Jeremy's dick and lets the flavor linger on his tongue.

"Hit my legs if you want to stop," Jeremy says, sounding strangled. He pauses for air. "Keep sucking if you can."

James digs his fingers into his thighs. He doubts he'll want to stop, but he likes that Jeremy cares enough to give him a way out.

Jeremy slides his dick in a little further and James sucks harder. Jeremy pulls out a little ways and thrusts back in shallowly. It's so much slower than James wants but Jeremy is setting the pace. It's slow enough that James is able to zone and sink further into the rhythm of Jeremy's dick sliding in and out. It lets him soak in the scents and flavors of being on his knees for Jeremy.

It doesn't last.

Jeremy pulls himself out of James' mouth and yanks James to his feet. James whines and tries to stand on his shaking legs.

"Shh, baby, shh," Jeremy whispers. "It's okay- just stand here and I'll get us out of here. It's okay."

James sways closer to Jeremy's body heat and watches Jeremy stuff his dick back into his pants and adjust himself.

"What are you doing?" James asks and he's started by his own voice. His voice is deep and he sounds like he's been sleeping for the last twenty years.

"I'm taking care of you baby," Jeremy says. "Just relax and follow my lead. It's okay."

James sways back to lean against the wall behind him. He inspects Jeremy's face. His face was open and fond and he's starting to close himself off. Jeremy's getting stiffer and stiffer. James presses himself further against the wall. He doesn't like this.

Jeremy grabs onto the back of James' neck again, but James shakes him off. He doesn't like this. Jeremy turns to look at James' face.

"Come on," Jeremy says. "We can finish this in private."

James shakes his head. He's starting to sense the things happening beyond the room they're in. Steve, Cib, and Alfredo are back in the office. They're loud but James can't make out the words they're saying. Jeremy's eyes look pinched in the corners of his eyes.

James forces himself the rest of the way up. It's like pushing off of the bottom of the pool. James gasps for air when he breaks the surface and the reality of what they were doing comes rushing in. James pushes away from the wall and shoves past Jeremy. He doesn't want to need this. He doesn't want to fall into bed with Jeremy anymore.

James forces himself to walk. One foot in front of the other all the way to the door, the world around him is too loud and too bright. But James makes his way out of the office- he can hear Jeremy trying to follow him but is intercepted by the other members of Sugar Pine 7- and he makes it to his car.

He doesn't remember any part of the drive home, but he locks the door behind him. He leaves the lights off, pulls the blinds, and curls up in his bed. Alone.

After last time, he decided that he was going to refuse to let himself slide into that headspace again. It's too good- everything is too far away from him and he was always trained to not let that happen.

And then there's who he lets it happen with. Jeremy is a creepy motherfucker. James is no stranger to death- after all, he does have a triple-digit kill count, but Jeremy enjoys killing. James has never found killing to be appealing, it was just something that he did. Jeremy enjoys killing and while he doesn't find that completely off-putting. He finds it unsettling. He likes that Jeremy is unsettling.

Because Jeremy has never actually hurt James. He's been creepy and he's been ominous, but he's never hurt James. James doesn't know what to make of that, especially late at night when James kind of wants Jeremy to hurt him a little.

So James lays in bed and ignores Jeremy's texts and calls. If he jerks himself off a few times and thinks about Jeremy caging him against a wall and fucking his mouth, then that's his business.

-

James ends up staying in bed for the next two days. He calls Steve and tells him that he's sick. It doesn't take much effort because his voice is shot. Steve yells something at him and hangs up the phone.

Jeremy stops calling after that first day. He keeps texting but James leaves all of them unopened and unread.

James curls himself tighter into a ball. He closes his eyes and for the first time since this whole thing with Jeremy started, he imagines something different between them. He thinks of Jeremy's soft encouragement. He thinks of the way Jeremy called him, "Baby" and "Good boy." He thinks of Jeremy's stroking, reverent hands on his body. He doesn't get off, just imagines what it would be like to have that.

On the third day, James wakes up and feels like he did before that moment with Jeremy in the back room of the office. The world is no longer too bright and too loud, but James is back to standing on a cliff's edge.

He goes to the office and manages to fake his way through a day with Sugar Pine. But it doesn't work very well. Steve and Cib both seem fooled until Alfredo makes a comment about how, "Forty-two nights is on edge, walking on a thin ledge." And James spends the rest of the day dodging a combination of questions and accusations.

James finally gets home and tries to hide in his room again. It doesn't help. He ends up pacing the floor in his room and flinging things around. His nerves are fired from this up and down, back and forth.  
God-fucking-damn it. James knows how to fix this. He doesn't want to, but something has to give.

James picks up his phone and fires off a text to Jeremy without looking at the previous messages.

-

James gets to Jeremy's house. And as always, the door is unlocked. He walks in and ignores the guys sitting in the living room. James goes straight downstairs to Jeremy's room.

Jeremy's not there.

James walks the length of the room a few times and decides that this is okay. It's a sign that this isn't something James should be pursuing. He sighs and lets his shoulders slump. James runs his hands through his hair and turns to leave the room.

Jeremy is standing in the doorway.

"Sorry," he says. "I was... in the middle of something when I got your message."

His shirt is bloody and he's peeling leather gloves off his hands and there's blood on his face. Any other day, James would react differently. But today, he throws himself at Jeremy and catches his lips in a biting kiss.

Jeremy quickly takes control and grabs the back of James' neck in a way that makes James' legs weak. James can feel that he's dropping back into that headspace but he needs to say something to Jeremy first. He yanks himself back and steps a foot away for good measure.

"I need you to glisten to me," James starts. Jeremy nods and James takes a deep breath. "I need you to hold me down and fuck me. Keep going even if I start to cry."

Jeremy's eyes darken.

"I can do that," Jeremy says in a rough voice. "Strip and get on the bed."

James scrambles to do as he's told. He's just settling on the bed when he realizes that Jeremy has shut the door to the hallway and is going towards the bathroom to clean off the blood.

"No!" James blurts.

Jeremy stops in the middle of turning on the faucet. He looks up at James through the mirror and James flushes with the realization of how bare he is in front of Jeremy now.

"Leave it," James mutters. "Leave the blood."

Jeremy's eyes get even darker. He turns on his heel and strides back to the bed. James was sitting up on his heels but he falls back when Jeremy pushes him backward with more care than Jeremy is looking for right now.

"Open yourself up," Jeremy rasps. He tosses a tube of lube at James and strips off his own clothes.

James shudders but grabs the tube and squirts a little lube onto his fingers. Jeremy climbs onto the bed and watches James but doesn't touch him. Jeremy's eyes dart all over. He takes in the heat spreading down from James' cheeks to his chest. Takes in James' flushed cockhead and the movement of his fingers where he's frantically trying to stretch himself.

"You're not using a lot," Jeremy observes. "Do you want it to hurt?"

James's breath stutters but he answers honestly. "A little."

Jeremy just nods and James feels one of Jeremy's fingers sliding in alongside his own. There's a keening noise that James is embarrassed to realize is him.

"Shh, baby, I like your noises," Jeremy whispers. He slides another finger in and smiles when James makes that noise again.

James slides his own fingers out of his ass and tries to grip his legs to open himself up more. Jeremy groans and grabs the lube from where it fell by the wayside.

"Soon, baby, soon," Jeremy says. "You're so good for me, such a good boy."

James mewls in response. The outside world is shrinking away. The only thing that's real right now is Jeremy and his hands. Jeremy's dark eyes with a blood-spattered face. A thought crosses James' mind that Jeremy would coat himself someone's blood to protect James. The thought makes him arch his back and bears down on Jeremy's fingers.

Jeremy pulls his fingers out. He hikes James' legs up and onto his shoulders. When he slides in, James gasps like a drowning man. And drowning is accurate. He's sinking deeper and deeper than he's ever gone before.

But it's okay because he can hear Jeremy's cursing and stuttering breaths. They're in this together and Jeremy will take care of him.  
Jeremy's dick hits James' prostate and the pleasure that had been building before reaches a peak that makes James feel like he's flying. 

He can't stop repeating, "Yes," and "Please," over and over and over.  
Jeremy's breathing is getting heavier and heavier and James' eyes are getting blurry with tears.

"Please, please, please, please," James says as he grasps at Jeremy's back and shoulders. He can feel his short fingernails catching against the skin and leaving raised red scratches in their wake.

It's so much and James loves it. Jeremy is pounding into James' ass and his dick just scraping past James' prostate. He's using James' ass and James loves it. There are salty tears streaming down James' cheeks and oh god, it's just what James wants.

But it's not enough.

"What do you need baby? Please, tell me what you need." Jeremy says.

James has no words to describe what he needs. He grabs one of Jeremy's hands and drags it until Jeremy's pressing down on his throat.

"Yeah?" Jeremy asks. "Need me to choke you, baby?"

James nods. He lost the ability to form comprehensible words a while ago.

"Okay, okay," Jeremy says. "Hit me if you want to stop."

He starts pressing down on James' throat. His hips don't miss the beat. He keeps up the pace that sends the headboard banging into the wall. He keeps James' legs up and bends James like a pretzel. His hand maintains pressure on James' neck- just enough to make the world hazy beyond the tears. It's perfect.

James can't move, can barely breathe. He stares into Jeremy's deep, dark eyes and his blood-spattered face and floats on a sea of pleasure. Jeremy's hand on his neck keeps him grounded just enough that James knows this is real.

James' orgasm comes as a shock. It feels so sudden like he just got comfortable. And the worst part is that Jeremy is starting to ease his way out of James' sensitive body.

"No, no, no," James whines. "Come back. Finish in me. Keep me like this."

Jeremy doesn't ask James to repeat himself, which is good because James struggled to get that bit out. Jeremy just folds James back in half and goes back to using him. He lets go of James' neck which is fine because Jeremy's thrusts have gone erratic and punch the breath out of James each time he bottoms out.

James floats until Jeremy comes. This time when Jeremy pulls out, James just makes a face and hums softly. Jeremy's warmth leaves for a little bit, but he comes back before James can miss him. Jeremy wipes him down with a soft washcloth. James closes his eyes and sleeps.

When he wakes in the morning, Jeremy will bring him eggs. He will bring James into the shower and get him off in the quiet morning light. He will wash James and help him dress in some of Jeremy's clothes. James will finally ask, will finally talk to Jeremy about making this official and scening more often. And Jeremy will say yes.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy will do just about anything for James.
> 
> James is getting used to asking for what he wants and how easily Jeremy will do whatever the fuck he wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now with more feelings!!

It's been three weeks since James came over and let Jeremy fuck him while covered in blood. In those three weeks, he's been spending more and more nights in Jeremy's bed. And on the few nights that he's not in Jeremy's bed, James is texting Jeremy about his day and inviting him over. It's been an adjustment, but Jeremy is slowly getting used to it.

Most of Sugar Pine 7 has accepted that Jeremy is a demigod- lowercase 'g.' And while it's been great, this recognition of who he is, it's been so long that Jeremy doesn't really remember who he is and who he was. Years ago, when Jeremy was younger, he had a town who believed in him. Well, it was a small town or large village of about one thousand men and women (not counting the children and elderly.) Jeremy had looked past that and desired more. He wanted more towns to worship him. That was when he was his strongest.

But now, Jeremy is lucky that Sugar Pine 7 believes in him and their assorted internet fans. Jeremy hasn't felt that belief in years, and he's just now regaining his lost strength after centuries of wavering belief and unbelief. It's orgasmic to wake up in the morning and know that he's growing stronger with each day.

James's role in Jeremy's rebirth is interesting, to say the least. He hasn't had a priest in years, but James seems to be on the road to becoming his new priest. But he never had sex with his priest in the past. He's also never been this fond of his priest. He might be a priest, but there's an emerging possibility that James is going to be Jeremy's first disciple. He's never inspired that kind of loyalty or love. Jeremy's a little too chaotic and murdery to inspire that kind of devotion. But the way that James looks up at him in the morning light when Jeremy is pretending to sleep the way humans do, makes Jeremy believe that it just might be possible.

It's one of those mornings, and James has woken up in Jeremy's bed and neither of them has any plans for the day. Steven is doing something up north with Cib and the possibility of him interrupting them is minimal. Jeremy isn't pretending to be asleep, he's just laying there and stroking James's back as he lies there and enjoys the sunshine. He stretches like a cat and Jeremy stares on, caught in a spell of enchantment.

"Hey," Jeremy says softly when James's eyes have mostly stopped blinking and he's just staring at the ceiling. "Got any plans for the day?"

"No," James says and he smiles that soft, small smile that Jeremy is starting to see more and more often. "What about you?"

"Nothing concrete," Jeremy says. "I just have to see how my boyfriend feels about my ideas for the day."

James hums and swings his arm over Jeremy's chest. He pulls himself half on top of Jeremy's chest and Jeremy slides his hand down James' back to palm his ass.

"Well then, what are your plans?"

"Oh you know, thinking about fucking some. Thinking about eating some, and probably going to watch television and maybe making out a little."

"That's a solid plan," James says. "I'm sure your boyfriend will approve."

"You really think he will?" Jeremy says. He slides a finger into James' crack just to feel him shudder.

"Yeah," James says and his voice is higher and breathier. Jeremy takes this as a victory. "I know I would, ah, be into that."

Jeremy presses a finger against James' opening and he jerks up and his hips grind into Jeremy's thigh. Jeremy didn't fuck James last night. They were both wrecked after a long day of filming with SP7 and dealing with the various personalities therein. James had slid down the bed the moment the light's were turned off and given Jeremy a sloppy blowjob. When Jeremy got his sense back and went to return the favor, he found that James had already jerked himself off and was already drifting off to sleep.  
James pulls the sheets away from them and climbs onto Jeremy's hips. Jeremy's hands settle instinctively onto James' hips. James leans forward to grab the lube off of Jeremy's bedside table and Jeremy barely has to move his head to leave a series of nips across James' collarbone.

"Hey now," James laughs and pats at Jeremy's chest.

"Sorry," Jeremy grins. "One of these days, Steve's gonna go out of town and I'm going to mark you up, and I'm not going to let you out of my bed for the entire time."  
James shudders and Jeremy makes a note to bring that about sooner rather than later.

"I'd like that," James says and when he leans upright, Jeremy can see that his eyes have started glazing over. He always looks like that when he's thinking about slipping into subspace and letting Jeremy dom him. James has been getting that look a lot lately, but they haven't done anything they haven't before. They haven't even scened in the last week or so. Jeremy is waiting for James to work up the courage to ask for what he wants because whatever it is that's having this kind of effect on James is exciting.  
Jeremy pulls James forward so he lands with his hands on Jeremy's shoulders and drops the lube. Jeremy grabs the tube and pops it open.

"Shift up a little more, baby," Jeremy says and James whines but follows directions like the good boy he is.

Jeremy slips a finger and spreads the lube around James' opening. James arches his back and tries to press back and force Jeremy's finger inside. Jeremy moves his finger to James' perineum and presses hard. James swallows a scream and stares into Jeremy's face.

"You gonna let me take my time?" Jeremy asks.

James nods.

"Words, baby." And Jeremy presses again.

"Y-yes, I will," James stutters.

"Good boy."

Jeremy goes back to spreading the lube around James' opening and when he's satisfied with that, he dips the very tip of his thumb inside. James' reaction is to close his eyes and arch his back. He doesn't push down onto Jeremy's thumb because he's already been told not to, but his mouth falls open. In the late morning light, Jeremy decides that he's going to keep James with him for as long as he can, whatever it takes. But that's a conversation for another day.

Jeremy leaves his thumb in James until James' body relaxes and he can make eye contact again. Jeremy pulls it out and James breathes in to speak but Jeremy shushes him. He lubes up his fingers and starts to stretch James open. James' legs are shaking and as much as Jeremy loves to tease (and James loves to be teased and then fucked even after he's already come and Jeremy is a fan of that too,) today he wants to watch James ride him. Of course, he can't help himself and he gives James a short prostrate massage to watch his body shake.

When he knows James is ready, Jeremy slides his fingers out and lubes his own dick. They had the awkward conversation of "I'm a demi-god and can't actually get any STIs or STDs, so I'd prefer that you were clean and we can fuck bare, but whatever you're comfortable with is cool with me" shortly after they first started hooking up. Jeremy loves fucking James bare and James loves being fucked bare. It has worked out for them.

Jeremy holds himself in place and helps to guide James onto his dick. James starts to sink down but has to stop and breath every little bit. Jeremy doesn't mind. He can hold himself together enough to let James take his time. And he has no complaints about the view. The light filtering through the blinds illuminates James from behind and gives him an ethereal glow. Not for the first time, Jeremy wishes he were a better man when looking at James.

(He doesn't regret telling Sugar Pine 7, and by extension all of their fans, that James was lying about being a Water Warrior because he sees how the weight of pretending to be something he was not was causing James to slowly lose himself. They were only hooking up then, but James was always tense and didn't relax even when he came.  
But Jeremy does feel bad because it wasn't his secret to tell. It wasn't something he was supposed to know in the first place. James didn't tell him in confidence, so he wasn't really betraying James' trust. But James didn't tell him. Full stop.

On an unrelated hand, Jeremy needed to do something to prove to SP7 and their fans that he really is this force of nature, the demigod that whatshisname says he is. And there is very little that Jeremy wouldn't do to get even a fraction of his strength back. Killing is fun, but killing people doesn't help him as much in that department.

Still. Jeremy feels worse about it now than he did then. But in the long run, it's probably a good thing.)

James settles with his ass pressed against Jeremy's hips. He shifts himself like he's getting comfortable for the long haul and Jeremy lets out a hiss. James grins in response and Jeremy snaps his hips up to make James' grin disappear. James groans and then immediately flushes.

"You gonna ride me? Or am I gonna fuck you?" Jeremy asks and pretends that his voice isn't strained at all.

"I can do it," James says with his mouth set mulishly. With one hand he grips Jeremy's shoulder and with the other, he presses on to Jeremy's chest for balance. James starts to rock himself back and forth. Jeremy grabs James's hips out of desperation to touch.

James works himself up to little bounces and Jeremy shudders. He knows that James is doing it this way so he'll come first and then he'll talk Jeremy into fucking him through his orgasm. (James doesn't have to try very hard or do too much talking. Jeremy knows what he wants so all he has to do now is whine and whisper "Please.")

James starts to bounce and ride Jeremy's dick in earnest. Jeremy feels like his breath is punched out of his gut everytime he bottoms out. James doesn't realize how much power he has over Jeremy yet.

When James comes, he doesn't even get a chance to plead because Jeremy's hips thrust up into that tight tight heat and James' air leaves his body. Fuck. It's good. James starts to slump forward but Jeremy holds his hips in place until he reaches his own climax.

Jeremy lets James fall forward the rest of the way onto his chest. He slips out of James and James whines at the emptiness. He cradles James closer.

"I should get you a plug," Jeremy says without thinking. He tries to let James decide these things so he doesn't feel like Jeremy is constantly in control of him both in and out of the bedroom.

But James just says sleepily, "I have one. Don't like it too much when I'm alone."

"Yeah? Do you want to try it with me?" Jeremy asks with his heart in his throat. He doesn't want to get his hopes up, but images rise unbidden to the forefront of his mind of Jeremy stretched and just waiting for Jeremy to fuck him. He loves fingering James, but he's so tight and tense that some days it becomes the only event and it makes James shy and self-conscious.

"Yeah, I want that," James says. Jeremy slides him to the side he can go get a washcloth to clean them up, but James is an octopus and pulls Jeremy closer.

"I want you to fuck me while I sleep too," James says. And that's well. Jeremy is really into that, but he needs to make sure he understands that right.

"While you're asleep, baby? You don't want to be awake at all?" Jeremy presses.

James is too sleepy when he's just orgasmed to be embarrassed or to lie to Jeremy right now.

"Yeah, I want you to fuck me the night before. Then just use me before I wake up. You know," James continues and his eyes blink open. Jeremy knows what he wants James to want, but right now, he doesn't really know what James wants. "I want you to come in me when I'm awake, but get started without me. Plug might help with that."

Well. It's good to know that James and Jeremy are on the same page with that desire.

-

James wakes up from his nap and upon remembering telling Jeremy that he wanted to be fucked until he wakes up, he refused to answer any of Jeremy's questions or leading statements. James won't even talk about the plug that he apparently has. When Jeremy asks about that, he just goes to his knees in the prettiest of pictures and sucks Jeremy's dick until he can't think of anything other than James' mouth. It's a very effective distraction and Jeremy is not complaining in the slightest.

The only problem is now Jeremy is stuck with these images and ideas and thoughts in his head. He's not all that sure of what to do with them. He doesn't want to surprise James with something he's uncomfortable with, but if James is down but just embarrassed (because James is the most easily embarrassed man that Jeremy has ever fucked in his entire existence), then Jeremy really just wants to do it so James knows it's okay.

Jeremy is thinking about all of this and staring at a cart on a highly recommended kink website when James comes over next. He picked out one butt plug with a red jewel, one with chains coming off of it for him to tug on, and he's debating whether or not James might be into anal beads. James breezes into the room and Jeremy decides when James is saying 'Hello,' that he doesn't have the energy to deal with James' avoidance.

"Hi, how are you doing on this fine day?" Jeremy asks and closes the tab, the browser, and the laptop in one quick and smooth motion.

James freezes. "I'm good. How are you?"

"I'm doing well. I'm doing just dandy. And you?"

"Dude, I already answered that. What are you doing?"

James lunges towards where Jeremy's sitting on the bed. But Jeremy magics the laptop under the bed and flips James underneath him.

"Just waiting for you. I kind of want to smash." Jeremy says and hopes that his breathlessness passes for horny and not mild panic.

"Never say smash again," James grins. "Or I'll never let you smash."

James pulls Jeremy down into a kiss and Jeremy follows. It doesn't take long before James is rolling Jeremy onto his back and pulls his pants and briefs down in one smooth motion.

"You have a lot of practice doing that," Jeremy says breathlessly.

"I don't hear you complaining," James says and his pink tongue darts out to lick at the very tip of Jeremy's dick.

"I'm not," Jeremy gasps. He doesn't want to close his eyes, but he has to. James loves sucking dick and he's good at it too. But throw in the ecstasy on his face, and Jeremy can't hold himself together at all. He threads his fingers into James' hair.

"Jeremy," James husks. His voice is already wrecked. "Look at me."

James might have an idea of how much power he has over Jeremy. Jeremy opens his eyes and tilts his head down just in time to watch James swallow down his dick. He pulls off and there's a thread of spit connecting James' open mouth to Jeremy's cock. Jeremy groans and James smirks a little.

"You gonna fuck my face or do I have to do everything myself?" James asks. Jeremy squeaks in response.

It doesn't take long after that. Jeremy can feel James' hand jerking himself off as Jeremy fucks his mouth.

They spend the rest of the day fucking. Jeremy goes upstairs at one point to make dinner and when he comes back downstairs, his laptop is open and on his desk instead of closed and hidden under his bed. He doesn't say anything when James purposely makes eye contact with him after he notices. Jeremy walks over to it and doesn't look too closely at the new additions to the cart. He just enters his credit card information and buys all that's in there.

When Jeremy turns back around, James has deflated and he holds his arms open and Jeremy crawls into them. They get settled and cuddled up in bed. Jeremy is hand feeding James the food he made.

"Can we fuck tonight?" James asks between bites.

"Yes. Yes, very much so."

"No, like," James sighs. "Can you hold me down and fuck me until I cry again?"

"Yes. Yes." Jeremy says fervently.

James nods, but he's still considering his next words.

"Tomorrow," James begins slowly. "Can you... Will you lube me up and slide in while I'm still asleep?"

Jeremy breathes in to agree to anything James wants, but James continues on.

"Wake me up before you come, but I want you to get started while I'm asleep. I want you to use me. I want to feel you from the moment I wake up."

"Yes. God yes," Jeremy breathes. When will James realize that Jeremy is interested in whatever James will give him?

-

Jeremy fucks James that night. Just puts him on his stomach and eats him out until the tears start. Jeremy keeps one arm pressing James down by the shoulders, the other hand holds his hips up even for Jeremy to get inside. James is tense and begging for more, but everytime Jeremy gets nervous and asks him for a color, he says green.  
Jeremy comes in James and flips him over to get him off and James whines and shifts away.

"No, no, just use me. Just use me," James begs.

"Okay," Jeremy says and he knee crawls up James' chest and pins his arms to the side. "Clean me up."

Jeremy holds his spent cock over James' mouth and James lunges up to suckle at it like he's desperate for the taste of it. Jeremy is too sensitive and when he hisses, James gentles his mouth and licks it clean with gentle kitten licks.

Jeremy can't take anymore and crawls off of James. James keens in the back of his throat and when he rolls over, Jeremy can see that he's shoved two of his fingers into himself.

"James, what do you want?" Jeremy asks helplessly. James is adding new requests to what they're doing without telling Jeremy what he wants ahead of time. Jeremy is trying, but it's hard to scene when things keep changing.

"Plug me up and don't let me come," James pleads. "Not till tomorrow, not till you've used me up."

"Baby, I don't have anything to do that with," Jeremy says. But he slides a finger inside James alongside James' own fingers.

"It's in my bag, I brought mine with me," James gasps out.

Jeremy freezes. He's so proud. James is communicating what he wants from Jeremy with words!

Jeremy scrabbles over to James' overnight bag and he doesn't have to dig very deeply to find the fire engine red, curved plug. There's a loop at the base that Jeremy is looking forward to using. He lubes it up quickly and crawls back up to where James is laying.

The flush has spread from James' face and down his chest to his cockhead. He has one hand holding one of his legs up and keeping himself open. The other hand has two fingers plugging up his opening.

Jeremy presses a kiss to the back of each of James' hands. He blows the air over his hard cock just to hear James' whine.

"Pull your hands out, baby. Let me put this in," Jeremy says.

James whimpers but obeys. Jeremy slides the plug into James' body. He doesn't mean to put it in has harshly as he does, but James' reaction is beautiful. He makes a broken sound and arches down onto the silicone toy.

"God," Jeremy breathes. "I want to fuck you with a dildo."

If at all possible, James flushes darker. He opens his glazed eyes. Jeremy hooks his finger into the loop in the plug and tugs on it. Not enough to pull it out, but enough for James to feel it.

"You just bought one," James says.

"Yeah?" Jeremy grins. "You picked out a toy for me to fuck your pretty ass with?"

"Or my mouth," James groans.

Jeremy groans and collapses forward to claim James' smart mouth. It's aggressive and James can barely do anything but lay there and let Jeremy do what he wants. Jeremy wishes he could get hard again so he can fuck James again. His pretty ass or his pretty mouth. Jeremy will have to look into how many more believer he needs until he can defy the limited capabilities of this body.

"You're perfect," Jeremy says. And James smiles, soft and sweet.

-

Jeremy wakes up before James. He usually does. But this is the most excited he's ever been to wake up before James. Usually, he just lies back and count the passing cars, the passing seconds, and really just anything to make the time pass.

This morning though, he has a plan. He leaves his octopus of a boyfriend in bed and gathers snackies for him to feed to James after they fuck. It doesn't take long and he only has to mess with one of his housemates' memory so that Jeremy doesn't have to put clothes on. He grabs a washcloth and a small bowl of water.

When he comes back, he checks the time on James' alarms and waits. He's going to wait until five minutes until James' alarm is supposed to go off, and that's when he's going to get started. Jeremy is proud of his planning. He doesn't usually plan anything other than where he's going to put the body. But, the best-laid plans often go astray.  
Jeremy looks at the time on James' phone alarm. His boyfriend is a lazy fuck and actually has an alarm set for nine o'clock in the morning. Wow. Jeremy looks at the actual time, and he has about two hours to kill.

Jeremy looks down at his erection and makes the call to change his plans. His dick cannot wait. To be fair, James didn't specify a time that he didn't want to be woken up at and the sun has already risen.

(Jeremy is thankful that James sleeps on his stomach. If he's honest, he's been thankful for that since the first night. James likes to use Jeremy as a pillow and when he sleeps on his stomach, it gives Jeremy the perfect handful to grab onto when James starts to rub himself off against Jeremy's hip.

James has said that it's the best way to wake up. Hazy and aroused.

In hindsight, James' request to be fucked before he's fully awake shouldn't be a surprise when he begins every morning after by humping Jeremy's leg while Jeremy grabs his ass. Then when James is fully awake, Jeremy likes to fuck James' mouth until they both come.)

Jeremy pulls the sheets off of James and watches the goosebumps rise on his back. James is rag doll easy to move around the way Jeremy wants him. He makes a space large enough for him to kneel between James' legs. He grabs the tube of lube and presses his legs against the inside of James' legs.

He starts to pull the plug out but James groans and clenches against it. Jeremy freezes. He really doesn't want James to wake up until he's inside. When James relaxes and nuzzles back into the pillow, Jeremy continues. He warms the lube between his fingers and starts to rub it around the outside of James' hole as he pulls out the plug. When it's out fully, he slides in a glob of lube before following it up with his fingers. The plug was a good idea because even with that, James is almost too tight.

Jeremy takes his time and stretches James back up again. It's easier than usual because James isn't awake to get self-conscious about how long Jeremy spends stretching him open. Jeremy wonders how long it will take before James realizes that part of why it takes so long is because Jeremy enjoys fingering James and wants to make it last.  
It feels like years until Jeremy gets his fill and slides in. His balls are nestled against James' own and it feels like returning home. This is Jeremy's favorite place to be. He uses his knees to spread James' legs farther apart and pulls his hips up. James wanted to be used so Jeremy closes his eyes and pretends his using a fleshlight.

He doesn't have a lot of experience in that regard because he likes responsive and living partners. But he listens to James' breathing. It doesn't take long for James to gasp his way awake and then Jeremy can start really getting into it. James' breathing gets faster and faster. He starts groaning and Jeremy thrusts harder. He can hear James scrambling at the sheets for purchase but he doesn't try to buck Jeremy's grip or control the pace.

Jeremy doesn't last too much longer. He's had too much build up and too much time to get excited. He pulls out and flips James over.

"Open up, open please, baby," Jeremy rasps.

James leans his head up and closes his eyes. His mouth is open and his pink tongue is out. Jeremy groans at the picture James makes and grips his dick harder. He paints James' face and for the second time in 24 hours, he wishes he could get hard again sooner. James moans at the splash of semen on his face and closes his mouth to swallow the parts that made it into his mouth.

"Please, can I get off now? Please, please, please," James begs.

Jeremy gets his breath back crawls down James' body. He slides three fingers into James and goes for his prostate immediately. James' eyes fly open and his hands scramble at Jeremy's shoulders. He lets out this breathy, gasping screams with every press of Jeremy's fingers. He grabs James' dick to start jerking him off, but it's too dry and James' face twists.

Jeremy bends down closer and licks up James' cock before sucking at the tip. James lets out a rumbling moan and fucks his hips upwards into Jeremy's mouth. Jeremy is not nearly as good as James at taking dick in his mouth, but James' hips are moving in short jerky movements. James doesn't whether to fuck himself forward or to grind his hips back.

James' breathing and movement goes wild and Jeremy doubles down on suction and pressure on James' prostate. He doesn't have to wait long for James scream and come. James' come hits the back of Jeremy's throat and he swallows on instinct. James is sobbing and pushing Jeremy's hands out of him and off of him.

"It's too much, too much. Please stop," James cries. Jeremy pulls himself away completely but James reaches out to pull him back.  
Jeremy follows James' demands and finds himself being used as a pillow but a sleepy and fucked out James.

"So," Jeremy breaks that silence.

"Shhh," James says. And his finger misses Jeremy's mouth and hits his cheek instead. Jeremy licks it. "Sleep now. Talk and fuck more later."

"Yeah, but are you actually going to talk or is it going to be like pulling teeth?"

James just hums and holds Jeremy tighter. Jeremy sighs and wraps his arms around his reticent boyfriend.


End file.
